Yo Gabba Gabba Crossovers: Television War
Plot The Gabba Gang mission to stop every villains from taking over the world. Heroes * DJ Lance Rock * Baby DJ Junior * Plex/Ultra Plex * Toodee/Amazing Toodee * Brobee/Incredible Brobee * Foofa/Fantastic Foofa * Muno/Captain Muno * Katie Mealey/Wonder Katie * Roddy, Plex’s Robomonkey * Rocky * Bullwinkle * Karen Sympathy * Simba * Nala * Baby Kiara * Timon * Pumbaa * Baby Bunga * Rafiki * Zazu * Mushu * Cri-Kee * Big Bird * Elmo * Zoe * Bloo/Bloo Super Due * Mac/MAC-Attack * Wilt * Eduardo * Coco * Frankie Foster * Mr. Herrimen * Casper * The Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) * Kat Harvey * Dr. James Harvey * Ra the Mummy * Mantha the Zombie * Ariel * Eric * Baby Melody * Flounder * Sebastain * Scuttle * Grimsby * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Pluto Villains * Rady the Witch Doctor * Rhino the Green Cyclop * Mother Witch * Dracula * Lord Tigress * Tiny Ugly Germs (MJ, Evila, Pablo and Tyrion) * Big Killer Crocodile * Little Killer Crocodile * Fearless Leader * Boris * Natasha * Scar * Shenzi, Banzai and Ed * Sid and Sam Sleazes * Huxley * Terrance * Duchess * Carrigan Crittenden * Dibs Plutzker * Alder and Dash * Thatch the Vampire * Fatula (Thatch uncle) * Ursula The Sea Witch * Flotsam and Jetsam * Peg Leg Pete * Mortimer Mouse Voice Cast * Lance Robertson as DJ Lance Rock *Tom Kenny as Plex, Bullwinkle, Eduardo, Stinkie, Cookie Monster, Spongebob, ScoutMaster Lumpus, Flounder and Scuttle *TBA as Toodee, Rocky, Natasha, Karen Sympathy, Nala, Jake Brady, Sherman, Gerti, Duchess, Shenzi and Ursula the Sea Witch *TBA as Muno, Fearless Leader, Boris, Timon, Stretch, Mr. Peabody, Huxley, Banzai, and Flotsam and Jetsam *TBA as Brobee, Simba, Bloo, Mac, Terrance, Mickey, Big Bird, Spooky, Lazlo, Little Crocodile, MJ, Thatch, Max Blanton and Prince Eric *TBA as Foofa, Nell Fenwick, Baby Kiara, Frankie Foster, Kat Harvey, Elmo, Minnie, Wendy, Gabby, Mantha, Ariel, Baby Melody, Alice the Adorable Giraffe, Pasty, Ms. Doe and Marci Brady *TBA as Katie Mealey, Zoe, Poil, Clara McFly, James McFly, Baby Bunga, Sandy Cheeks, Annie Brady, Katie Brady and Abigail Coleman *TBA as Roddy, Baby DJ Junior, Cri-Kee, Coco, Pluto, Charles the Police Dog, Goofy (Max Blanton dog), Max (Eric’s Dog) and Ed *TBA as Pumbaa, Grover, Dracula, Pablo, Sam, Dibs Plutzker, Fatula, Peg Leg Pete, Raj, Clam and Constable Mac McFly *TBA as Rafiki, Sebastian, Mushu, Wilt, Gordon Robertson, Walter Thomas, King SP34 and Horatio *TBA as Anastasia, Sophie Coleman, Megan Brady, Carrigan Critenden, Dr. Lesso, Crusader Rabbit, Cinderella, Holli Would, Diane Sadler, Scoreh, and Gigantic Marvel Foofa *TBA as Zazu, Grimsby, Scar, Dr. James Harvey, POP-Pop Brady, Mr. Krabs, Sid, Mr. Herrimen, Grandpa Blaze, Gigantic Marvel Muno and Alder and Dash *TBA as Casper, Sprout, Ra, Shirlene McFly, Robin Brady, Seeka, Maya Coleman, Erin Brady, Hot Stuff, and Gabi Rodriguez *TBA as Fatso, Pablo, Big Crocodile, Darth Wicked, Dudley Do-Right, Patrick, Ernie, Luis Rodriguez, Rags, King Triton, The MC Bat Commander, Carzan, Gigantic Marvel Plex, Jim Brady, Bill Brady and Dom Oliveri *TBA as Rady, Lord Tigress, Mortimer Mouse, Bert, Squidward, Eaglebones, Skull, Gigantic Marvel Brobee, Meganemis and Tyrion *TBA as Rhino, Telly Monster, Philoctetes, Crash McLarson, Kibosh and Mr. Snuffleupagus *TBA as Mother Witch, Fanny, Maria Rodriguez, Daisy Duck, Martha the Mean Giraffe, Jeanne Brady, Jill Shapiro and Gigantic Marvel Toodee *TBA as Ricky Fitness, Jimmy the Robot, Bulk, Goofy Goof, Count Von Count, Alfalfa and Captain Peachfuzz *TBA as Talula, Nina, Gretchen, Karen Plankton, Giant Katie Mealey and Rosita *TBA as Red Devil, Plankton, Edward, Mark the Magic Drawer and Larry The Lobster *TBA as Susan Robertson, Lucinda, Anita, Queen TR02, Daffadil and Tulip, Whitney Chameleon and Lenore Thomas *TBA as Clairbear, Princess Cece, Mema, Petunia, Lily, Zonya, Ilene Thomas and Mike Thomas *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as * Season 1 Episodes #The Beginning of the Gabba Gang #Friday the 13th #The Election #Frying Days #Fun at the Park #Who's the Best Dog? #Teamwork Makes The Dream Work #Who Frame Edgar Von Drake #Martha The Mean Giraffe #The Secret Spells #The Lion King First Day #Revenge of Scar #The Pig and Meerkat Who Cry Wolf #Pumbaa’s Parents Visit #African Safari #Freaky Friday #Opposite Day #Plex Meet Princess Cece #Wild Gabbas #Rocky and Bullwinkle First Day #Scar Team up with Fearless Leader #Holli Would Try to take Rocky Away from Bullwinkle #The Hollow Bird #Meet Bulk and Skull #Attack of the 100 Foot Woman #Giantic Marvel Gabba Power #Muno Broke Rocky’s Memories #The Frog Lady #My Fair Chibo #Meet the Puzzle Place Gang #Strange Things That Happens Season 2 Episodes #Katie Mealey’s First Day #Brobee Meet Lucinda and Mema #Mr. Peabody & Sherman Visiting #Sherman Gones Sugar Sugar #Snidely Whiplash Revenge #Rocky and the Wolf #Timon and Pumbaa Try to Apologize #Killer Ape Attack #Heads, You Lose #Cruella De Vil Tries to Turn Mr. Peabody into her Fur Coat #The Invisible Pranks #Meet Casper the Friendly Ghost #The Difference Between the Smells #The Ghostly Whistle #Golden Squirrel #Good Crush Hunting #The SHH Return #Sebastian's Music Composition #How did The Fresh Beat Band Meets Underdog #Opera Singing Meerkat #Muno Meet Petunia #Bulk Did It #Perils in Egypt #The Black Ghosts #The Gabba Gang Meet George of the Jungle #Those Killer Crocodiles #The Blonde Genies Form #Rocky is a Ghost #Boris and Natasha Think Twice #Christmas in July #No Adults Cartoons Aloud Season 3 Episodes #The Gabba Gang and Disney Princess Vs Disney Villains #The Four Heroes are Rocky, Peachfuzz and the SHH Agents #Revenge of Queen Bugaroo #Zumbo The Mean Wizard #Captain Hook, Rothbart and Rasputin Kidnapped Casper, Kat and Wendy #Rocky Can’t Swim #Ursula Returns #Brobee’s Nightmares About those Killer Crocodiles #The Flying Beast #Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper in The French Village #Wonder Kate Vs. Dr. Virusza #Rags Vs Shere Khan #The Wishing Fountain #The Magic Minor #Brobee The Wild Monster #Foofa and Gooble Switch Places #Dr. Harvey Hawaii Business Trip #Mr. Crime Myers #Rocky/Rockette's Summon #The Adventures of Captain Peachfuzz and Rocky J. Squirrel #The Maid's Ghost #Toodee, Karen and the Giant Worm #Muno’s Cloaks #Shenzi and Timon drink the Love Potion #Never Trust a Skunk #King Triton and Count Dracula Big Argument #Mortal or Not #Kingdom Come #Zazu Pouting Match #Gaston Tries to Marring Nell #The Ruby Yacht Season 4 Episodes # Meet the Space Goofs # No More Adult Animated Movies # Xegna the Wicked Witch # Brobee is Scare of Apes or Monkeys # Plex Meets the Strangler # Rocky Lost his Voice and Flight # Anastasia and her Family's Past # The Perils of the Backyardigans # Don’t Read the Moose Diaries # Mr. Peabody Puts the Evil Half Mask # The Werewolf Cat-Dragon # How to Be a Cheerleader # Elementary, My Dear Chibo # I Had an Accident # Princess Cece Returns # Open Season Time # Never Deal with Fox with Magic # Hades Slave Parties # That Faking Cockroaches # Ren and Stimpy Try The Glass Slippers # The Witch Doctors Traps Rocky and Casper in the Snow Globe # Calamity Katie # Monster Couch # Breadwinners Eating The Cakes # The Tiny Ugly Germs and the Fleas Armies # Winnie The Poop # Mushu In Wonderland # Sherman has Turn into a Chihuahua # Mr. Peabody is Missing # The Shrinking Oil # Dudley’s Horse Save The Day Season 5 Episodes # The Perils of the Brady’s of Hamilton # Welcome To The O' Town # How Did the Fresh Beat Band Meets Mighty Mouse # The Twins Werewolf Brothers and the Great Werewolf # Plex’s Gone Hiccups Again # The Brain-Mix-Up-Miners # Bulk Accidentally Made Plex and Brobee Tangled # The Child-Brains Stealers # Mordecai and Rigby Get Married # The Witch Sisters Vs. The Sanderson Sisters # Simba and Nala’s Tigers Rivalry Returns # Bloo-My-Idol # Toodee and Foofa Meets the Thomas Family # The Charmings Souls Stealer # YooHoo Tube # Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Returns # GingerSnap Out of It # Gumball and Darwin Drops By Squidward's House #Toodee, Wilt and Karen Meets the Loch Ness Monster #Bulk and Skull are Scare of Toys #Muno Just Wanted to Have Fun #The Good, the Bad and Muno #Sleeping CatDog #The Gabba Gang and the Stowaway #Ariel Lost Her Voice Again # Foofa and Coco Girls Time #Karen and Rocky Gets Kidnapped by Zira #Honey I Blew Up the Meerkat #No Picture Please #Meet Daff the Dolphin #The Adventures of Muno, Plex and Bloo Season 6 Episodes (Finale Season) # All Robots Revenge # A Christmas Story #The Lunar New Year #Four Gabba and a Baby #Leave it to Mac #USS Traffic #Yogi and the Gang to the Rescue #Runaway “B” #The Treasury Islands #Meet the Addams Family #The Missing Felidaes #The Wizard Of DJ #The New Bulk #The False Pig Story #The Brobeest of the Brobloods #Anna's Sister, Elsa Was Queen of Arrendelle #The SHH Kidanpped and Recruited Rocky and Bullwinkle #Kung Fu Warthog #Meeting Thumbelina #The Immortal Magic Users Save the Day #Behold the Wizards #Videoland Here We Go #Caribbean Islands #The Japanese Gang Team Up #The Gabba Superheroes Comics #How to Protect the Secret Spells #The Grumpy Aliens Last Revenge #Mother Witch Last Revenge #Ursula's Last Revenge #Fearless Leader and Scar Last Revenge #The Final Battle (where Mulan and Shang finally apears) Songs Season 1 # Mickey Mouse Theme Song #Friday the 13th #Who Wants to Be A Mayor? #Come Little Gabba #Camp Lazlo Theme Song #Blues Clues Anthem #Working Together #Your Not That Bad #How To Get Out #We Are The Tiny Ugly Germs #Circle of Life #Be Prepared #A Tour Song #Hakuna Matata #Rafiki Safari Song #Switches Colors #Lets Do the Opposite #I Am a Robotics Princess #I Dream of Living in the Buzzerfield #I Was Born to be an Airborne #Scar and Fearless Leader Team Up Song #I’m Rocky’s Pal #Look Out from the Hollow Bird #Shape It Up, Bulk and Skull #It’s a Giant Lady Out There #My Name is Giant #Don’t Stop, Don’t Give Up (Keep Trying) #I’m The Frog Lady #The Prom Song #The Puzzle Place Theme Song #Strange Things that Happeneds Season 2 # I’m A Little Fairy Girl # Local Motion #Waybac When #Don’t Force Anyone to Eat Something What They Don’t Like #Snidely Whiplash Song #Catch That Wolf #I’m So Sorry #Look Out From the Killer Ape #That Head is Evil #Cruella De Vil #The Invisible Spray #Casper The Friendly Ghost Theme Song #What’s Different Between the Smells #Lucky Enough to be a Ghost #The Golden Blush #Where’s Crash? #I’m Captain Peter Wrongway Peachfuzz #Under The Sea #Underdog Theme Song #Part Of Your World #We Cyclops Have Samething in Comments #Sharing Together #The Egypt’s Song #The Black Ghosts Song #George Of The Jungle Theme Song #The Killer Crocodiles Song #Friend Like Me #Three Little Letters One Little Word #What Can We Do #Christmas in July #No Adults Cartoons Allowed! Season 3 # If You Can Dream #Working Together #How to Stand Up to Any Female Villains #Amber Whitmire Song #A Pirates Life #How to Swim #Poor Unfortunate Souls #I’ll Make a Man Out of You #I Just Need Your Help to Bring Godzilla Back to Life #The Mob Song #How Can I Refuse #Tigers War #I’m A Kangaroo #Minor Minor on a Wall #You Need to be a Wild Monster #Lucky Enough to be a Ghost #Pearly Shells #Master of the Crime #I’m a Genie in a Bottle #Carrigan Revenge #Carrigan and Duchess Team Up Song #Though The Eyes on the Child #Yo Wicked Wings Song #Can You Feel the Love Tonight #You Are a Mean Skunk #All Our Friends are Different #Mortal or Not #King Zazu Song #Be Nice To Anyone #Gaston Song #The Ruby Yacht of Omar Khayyam Season 4 # Little Lights in the Sky # Season 5 # TBA # Season 6 (Finale Season) # TBA # Gallery DJ Lance Rock.jpeg Baby DJ Junior.jpeg Plex.jpeg Toodee.jpeg Brobee.jpeg Foofa.jpeg Muno.jpeg Rocky.jpeg Bullwinkle.jpeg